


Some Sunny Day

by chimeraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fae & Fairies, Magic, Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeraking/pseuds/chimeraking
Summary: Wrap Up for Season Six - "BeaconHillsCrossing" Roleplay Group!We are a canon divergent group and always accepting new members! We accept OC's (All Kinds of Creatures) and Canon Characters!We'll be Beginning Season Seven Shortly! - Please Check Us Out!





	1. Blue Skies

The plan for lack of a better word was simple, at least as simple as things got around Beacon. Obviously the first step was to not die, the second step; was Aleksi's idea and it was not going to be easy but no one else had a better idea and they were out of time. The Fae were beginning to descend and storm clouds were becoming more menacing by the hour. It was now or never.

Theo, Scott, Peter, Noel, Derek, Camden, Luka, Jordan, Titan, Aleksi, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan, and Jennifer, Colin, Kat, Stiles, and Liam were in the gymnasium of the high school; having no better place where they could all meet.

“Alright, so go over the plan again Aleski.” encouraged Stiles, looking at his cousin.

“First, are you guys sure I should be here? I'm, not fully trained.” he admitted, looking away slightly.

“I am, if you're smart enough to come up with a plan to beat them and strong enough to hold off a shadow werewolf. Then you've earned your spot here kid so, come on; speak up. Whatcha got?” asked Theo, leaning against the stage next to Noel.

Aleski took a small breath; considering his words before nodding a little. “Alright, then we use the lightning rods that Colin, Camden and Liam put up as a, type of reflector. They already guide the lightning so, if we use the right kind of magic and science, we might be able to shoot a blast into the sky from each of them. Which, might not seem like much but considering that everything is coming from the sky; the lightning, the storm....”

“Then, they have a much larger portal that's connecting the worlds up there, in plain sight.” sighed Jennifer, catching on.

“And, if we disrupt the portal enough, we bring out the sunshine and light the bastards up.”

“The new guy gets it.” smiled Aleksi, nodding in agreement to Noel.

“This, is all great and a decent plan but we've no idea how many times we're going to need to shoot a blast into the sky and we've only; Four Druids. Colin, Stiles, Jennifer, Aleksi. No way that's enough.” said Scott. “We're gonna need more power.”

“I can help, I might be able to shoot enough energy into one of them then it might count as magic.”

“We've not another choice, so, that works. We'll need six at least though.” said Stiles.

“Jordan's got a lot of firepower, literally.” said Liam, motioning over to Jordan. “He can do it.”

“Li, I don't know, if I can.”

“You can.” nodded Liam, looking at Jordan. “I'll go with Jordan” he volunteered.

Theo nodded. “Noel and I will go with Colin and Kat.” he said after a moment as Scott nodded in agreement.

“I'll go with Stiles and Luka.” said Scott, looking at them.

“Picking teams then, alright. I call the Lahey Brothers and Lydia.” smiled Jennifer. “We could use the firepower.”

“Peter, Liam and Jordan should be enough to cover a tower.” said Ethan. “Peter's got more than enough rage to keep them at bay.”

Peter nodded in agreement. “I've a few scores to settle.”

“I'll go with Titan.” said Ethan, quickly moving in front of the fox as Titan blushed slightly and sighed.

“That, leaves Aleski and Derek, you two got this?” asked Scott.

“Oh yeah.” smirked Aleksi as Derek nodded.

“I'll look after him.” he confirmed.

Everyone nodded for a moment, taking a glance around the room, all of them looking at each other before Camden wrote down the coordinates for each tower and handed them out. “These, are the six that should do the most damage if we fire them correctly.”

“Got it.” nodded Kat, typing them into her phone as a few others did the same.

“Alright, lets go.” said Peter, heading off with Liam and Jordan, as everyone moved out with their respective teams.

No one was happy to let everyone move forward this plan, especially separated like this. When they all fought the beast, they were together and now...they were divided with a mission. No one would know the true outcome until the sky cleared, or didn't.

 

_**Team One ( Theo Raeken, Noel Gardner, Colin Wallace, and Kat Wallace)** _

 

The team advanced, following Kat's coordinates to the GPS as Colin did his best to work up his powers, focusing on his anchors as his hands began to glow, he nodded to Theo. “Ready when we get there, just get me a clean shot.”

Noel nodded in return, looking over. “We will. The pup's not too bad of a fighter, when he's not losing.” he smirked as Theo shoved him.

“Shut it” he said, rolling his eyes. “One fight, and I got dragged away and you never let me live it down.”

“Nope” smirked Noel as Kat chuckled.

“Dicks away boys, we're here.” she said as the lightning tower stood prominently out of the ground; the top of it seemingly charged with electrical energy as it was getting struck every few minutes with lightning.  
Theo looked at Colin. “No one's reached their destination yet or if they have; they've not shot a blast into the sky otherwise this place would be swarming with Fae. So, lets move fast.”

Colin nodded in agreement as he touched the tower, he could feel the charge of electricity move through him as he started to work through it; using his magic as the Fae appeared.

“Company” said Kat as she looked at two of them striking down not far from her.

“Here too.” said Noel as he drew his bow as Theo's eyes began to glow red.

“Sic'em?” grinned Noel as Theo rolled his eyes and dove forward, shifting fully into a wolf; pouncing on one as he tore at its throat as Noel started to fire arrows; slamming into the head of the still standing Rider.

The two near Kat moved for their gun and whip respectively as Kat smirked, drawing a pistol similar to the Riders. “Thank you Liam.” she said as she fired two bullets in rapid succession. The first hit the Rider's forehead and the other slammed into the second Rider's chest and they both were obliterated after flying back.

Theo reshifted and pulled on his clothes after a moment. “Nice shot babe.”

Colin closed his eyes and focused his energy and stepped back just as a massive blast shot into the sky and ripped through the darkness; a massive hole shining through revealing the blue sky underneath.

“One down.” grinned Noel.

“This, might work.” said Kat, looking impressed.

 

_**Team Two ( Scott McCall, Luka Rushman, Stiles Stilinski )** _

 

Scott moved with Luka and Stiles, they moved faster after they saw the sky had opened up and realized that the plan had begun to work.

“It works, shit, it works.” grinned Scott, looking up at the sky.

“Then, I suggest we move faster. I hear the Riders approaching, fast.”

Scott and Stiles nodded in agreement and quickly started to pick up the pace with Luka quickly following as they reached the lightning rod they were nearly instantly under fire as bullets rained down upon them as they took cover behind some trees.

“Scott! Now's a great time for a plan!” called Stiles over the gunfire as Scott nodded a bit, pausing. “Luka, the tree; throw it at them.”

There was a silence between the other two. “Seriously Scott?” asked Luka.

“You're a werewolf, right? Act like it.” said Scott, quoting Lydia with a small smile on his face, his tone light. “You got muscles” he said as he paused his eyes glowing red as he gripped the tree and started to shove on it, the sound of roots ripping out of the ground as Luka heard the sounds of the roots ripping up; he smiled a bit.

He was a werewolf. A strong one. Luka turned and started to shove the tree, as hard as he could.

Stiles heard the roots ripping up from Luka's tree and grinned as he watched both wolves give it their all. “Come on guys, you got this, move those werewolf asses.” he said as he looked down at the Riders and made a run for the lightning rod.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Just, light up the sky Stiles. We got them!” he called as his tree snapped, falling from the ground a few seconds before Luka's tree fell.

“Timber!” called Luka, laughing a bit as the Riders quickly tried to disperse before a tree slammed into half of them; the other tree slamming into two of them but blocking off the cleared path upwards.

“We bought you a few minutes before they regroup, don't waste it!” called Scott.

Stiles nodded, he knew he only had one shot at this so he gripped the tower and charged his powers, feeling the lightning shoot through it and himself he paused and forced his magic through the lower and shot a blast up into the sky right through the dark clouds, ripping a massive hole through the darkness.

“Yes!” grinned Scott as light began to shine through; turning the other riders to dust once the rays hit them.

“Two down.” nodded Luka, taking a small breath before sitting down. “Now, I need to rest....I, do not have a future as a lumberjack...” he laughed lightly before putting his head back.

 

_**Team Three ( Jennifer Blake, Isaac Lahey, Camden Lahey and Lydia Martin )** _

 

“My word....its, its working....” said Jennifer, staring up to the sky as she watched the rays of light shining through; the portal unable to reform due to the power shot from both lightning rods.

Jennifer looked at the lightning rod in front of her with a bit more determination as a few Riders appeared but before Jennifer could notice, a few of them were gunned down as gunfire filled the air.

Lydia looked at two of the Riders approaching Jennifer, watching them draw their guns and Isaac was busy tearing through another Rider while Camden was working on shooting down a few making their way to them.

“Hey! Jackasses!” she called as both Riders turned toward her and paused, recognizing her as a Banshee. “Get out of my town.” she said before she screamed.

The scream ripped through both Riders, they were torn apart in moments; the remains of them dropping near Jennifer just as she smiled softly; firing a third blast into the sky. The blast hit right through the top of the portal; shattering it as there were now three massive holes in the portal.

“Its weak, really weak.” grinned Isaac as he slammed his claws through a Rider's neck, grinning.

A few more attempted to advance but the group was now protected by rays of sunshine from a bright blue sky that pouring in, surrounding their area. One of them tried to be brazen and step into the light but was instantly obliterated by the harsh light.

“Anyone else wanna try?” asked Camden, a smug grin on his face as he loaded up his gun in case any of them were stupid enough to move into the light.

None of them were, the Riders disbanding into the darkness to try to stop the other lightning rods to be used against them even further.

“Lets hope the others do as well as we did.” sighed Lydia, looking up to the sky.

 

_**Team Four ( Peter Hale, Liam Dunbar, and Jordan Parrish )** _

 

Liam walked with Jordan and Peter, looking up as the sky lit up and he grinned a bit. “Its working....I've, really missed the sky” he admitted after a moment.

“Me too kid.” said Jordan, stopping to admire it for a moment before patting Liam's back, moving him along as they reached the lightning rod.

Peter nodded in agreement, looking up at the sky before moving with them, his thoughts lingering on Chris but for now he shelved them; focusing on this was more important. Then he could focus on fixing his relationship.

Liam and Jordan moved along with Peter and before long they reached the fourth lightning rod. Liam and Peter looked over to Jordan and they nodded.

“You got this Jordan.” said Liam, smiling slightly as he nodded toward the lightning rod. “Just, connect with Cerberus and give it your all, we'll be here.”

Peter looked toward Liam. “We will, provided we stop them.” he said before tilting his head toward the incoming Riders.

Jordan looked at Liam, and sighed. “Take care of them Li, I can handle myself.” he said after a moment as Liam nodded, his eyes turning icy blue for a brief moment before growling at the Riders.

Jordan closed his eyes and when he opened them they were a bright orange. He let Cerberus take control and he gripped the lightning rod and let his energy course through it.

While Jordan was busy, Liam ripped through a Rider, tearing his claws through his chest as Peter picked one up and roared as he slammed it down to the ground and stomped on its head, his alpha red eyes flashing as he smirked at a few others.

“Whose next?” he asked.

“You've got this handled, clearly.” said Liam as he moved aside, moving back toward Jordan to guard his dad.  
Cerberus with a score to settle shot a fireball mixed with the lightning from the rod straight at the portal and blasted it into the sky; ripping a much larger hole in the portal than before as sunshine started to pour through it.

Jordan/Cerberus collapsed and Liam caught him before he hit the ground. “I gotcha” he said, setting him down safely.

Peter watched as the sunshine forced the remaining Riders to flee, he spat and shook his head with a smirk. “Cowards.”

“They literally die in sunlight, more like survival” called Liam

Peter shrugged and walked over. “Should be simple now, over half of Beacon has the sunshine back; only two more hits and that portal should wasted.”

Liam nodded in agreement as he looked up to the shining blue sky; hoping the remaining teams could finish the job.

 

**_Team Five ( Titan Riley and Ethan ft. Victor Iishi)_ **

 

Victor watched the sky light up, sunlight pouring through and he paused, finding the scene strange. “Amazing...” he said after a moment. If he was honest he was beginning to see why so many had fallen to these teenagers.

They had a knack for undoing, anything. The most powerful werewolf and now the Fae. He wondered if he should get involved, help. But he shook it aside, that was Titan talking, not him.

Speaking of the spirited devil, he heard Titan and Ethan talking a little away, nearing the lightning rods that seemed to be doing this. Though, not too far from their position; were fae making their way toward them. They seemed, panicked and angry.

Victor gave a small smirk, he might not be all for helping but; making people angry was what he was best at.

Ethan tilted his head. “Fae, not too far from here, we need to move faster.” he said as he grabbed Titan's wrist lightly and started to move as they saw a ball of fire; shatter the sky and rip the biggest hole in the portal.

“That came from Jordan's tower, jeez.” said Titan as he quickly moved with Ethan, heading to their own tower as both of them noticed a familiar energy as Titan grabbed the tower. “Victor's here, in the trees.” he said.

Victor paused, looking down and dropping beneath the trees. “I hate it when you can sense me.” he admitted before looking at Ethan, then Titan.

“You gonna help or destroy the tower, you only get one shot to get rid of them Victor.” Ethan said, nodding toward the Fae as the scarecrow type beings drew their weapons.

Victor paused, looking torn before sighing and waving his hand; trees falling; acting as a shield and making it harder to aim. “I also want it on record, that I hate it when you're right.” he said. “Hurry up, Wolfy and I can hold them off.”

Titan nodded and gripped the tower, feeling the lightning surge through him, his eyes shining purple as he used his own powers, forcing the lightning up through the tower and using his own energy and firing a massive blast; right through the sky; shattering another part of the portal.

“Yes!” grinned Victor as Ethan smirked, a fair amount of the Fae retreating.

“Why aren't they all leaving?” asked Titan as he let go of the tower, drained.

“They still have a shot....” muttered Victor as a few of them raised their guns from the shadows.

Ethan noticed they were about to open fire once more and shifted; not just any shift; a full alpha shift. He'd told few people about his new shift but he had little choice now than to reveal his new ability. Ethan shifted, his eyes shining red as he jumped through the trees and ripped through a few of the Fae before they could even get a shot off.

Ethan clawed a few of them, tearing into them as the others moved to grab their guns and Titan with his last bit of energy; waved his hands; making the guns fly forward before he collapsed.

Victor grabbed one of them and before another could grab a gun; he extended it and paused, then fired and watched the Rider fade.

Ethan finished off the Riders and collapsed, returning to his human form; having expended all of his power. Which, was well worth it; the three of them were alive and Ethan had single handedly ripped through six Riders.

Victor sighed, looking around. He checked to make sure they were both out cold before sighing. “Thanks, for getting rid of the Fae...not, that I'd ever say this while either of you were awake but, maybe this hope thing you two talk a lot about isn't the worst...but you two talking about it is....but I could be wrong. I am wrong, what am I saying...” he muttered, sighing a bit. “Why am I like this...?” he asked himself before vanishing.

 

_**Team Six ( Derek Hale and Aleksi Benanati )** _

 

Derek nodded a bit, looking at Aleski. “Don't be scared...you've got this, the Riders are scattered and all you need to do, is finish off the portal.” he said.

Aleksi looked at Derek and nodded, he gripped the lightning rod and cried out as he was blasted off it. “F-fuck!” he cried out in surprise, looking up at Derek. “I-I can't, I can't grip it.”  
The sound of Riders approaching on horseback prompted silence from the both of them before Derek looked at Aleski. “You, have to.” he said putting his hand on his shoulder. “You can do this, you did it the night of La Bete and I know that asking you to do something like this is, impossible for a teenager but you came up with this plan, you stood up to a shadow wolf. You survived a lot more than most people and you can survive this.” he said as the Riders approached. “Good luck.”

Aleksi watched Derek turn into a wolf and knock a Rider off its horse and begin to tear into him before moving to another Rider.

The young druid looked at the lightning rod and watched it surge with power and his face shifted from nervous to confident. Aleksi got up and gripped the lightning rod and felt the power course through him but this time it didn't knock him back. He took a deep breath and spoke softly.

“I've survived a lot more...and...I can, I can survive this...” he said. “I can stop this.”

With those words, a beacon of energy shot through the sky; blasting the final hole in the center of the portal; shattering the sky. The gray clouds disperse and sunshine poured through the city and cries of the Fae were heard through the city and the sounds of something familiar was heard.

People.

Everyone had been unfrozen from their place.

Derek ripped through the last rider before re-shifting to his normal form. He slid on some clothes and smirked. “I knew you could do it.”

Aleksi smiled before passing out; the last thing he felt was himself caught in Derek's arms.


	2. We'll Meet Again

_**Three Days Earlier**_ :

 

Vlad put away the rest of his merchandise and sighed, looking at some of the frozen people and headed back to the back room to put away the remainder of his things before he heard the bell on the door. He gave a light smile and called back. “Make yourself at home Luka, I'll be out in a moment!” he called, only silence responded.

Vlad paused for a moment. “Luka, you're blind, not deaf.” he said as he headed out and paused; seeing a woman; she smiled at him and Vlad nodded a little.

“Hey, I heard you've got, great deals on prepaid phones. I'm going to need a few of those.” she said looking behind the counter; nodding toward them.

“Of course, they'll be ten dollars each.” he said, most of the town was stuck in place; he had to make some money off the dammed things.

The woman put her money on the counter and leaned over it slightly, moving her leg up. “So, whose Luka?” she asked as Vlad put the phones on the counter.

“He's a uh, he's my son.” said Vlad after a brief pause but the woman shook her head and Vlad looked confused.

“Wrong answer babe.” she said, smirking as Vlad was kicked against the counter; a boot pressed to his back. Vlad cried out in pain; feeling his body pressed against the hard counter. “I'll, let you in on a secret. He's, Luka's father.” she said as Vlad's eyes went wide and he turned his head and came face to face with Boris; the man that Luka had ripped through; Luka's father.

Boris gave a slight grin. “Thank you, so much; for watching my son while I was...Away. But, I'm afraid I must take him back.” he said as he gripped the back of Vlad's neck and slammed his head into the counter; the man dropping.

“You, didn't kill him right? That'd, be way too easy. He should suffer for taking your family from you.” she said adamantly as she leaned over to see if Vlad had been killed from the head injury only to see the man was still breathing.

“Of course not Ms. Argent. That would be, way too easy.” he said as he took a pre-paid phone and looked at her. “You have a phone.”

“Yeah, but you don't and I'd rather not get a Ouija board out every time I want to talk to you.” said Kate, rolling her eyes.

“Very funny but thanks to Garrett, I am alive and well.” he said as the man he was referring to walked in, Garrett Douglas. Garrett was formally trapped in a tube because of the dread doctors. Though he wasn't an Alpha Werewolf so much as an Alpha Lowenmensch.

Garrett smirked. “I see you two have been busy bees.” he said.

Kate smirked. “You're one to talk. You brought Boris here back to life and me out of hiding. Now, granted we don't know why you want these punks dead. But I'm still willing to be a busy bee; but tell me again why you put the crypt keeper in charge.” she said, crossing her arms.

Boris rolled his eyes as Garrett chuckled. “Boris, is the most experienced one of us three and while I did bring him back. I think he'll help us do, exactly what we all want to do. Kate, you want revenge. Boris, you want to kill; it appears to be the only thing in your nature.” he chuckled. “If you've deeper motives, then so be it but Luka is important and we will get him for you.”

Boris nodded. “I like this, only; we are three people; while they are many. How are we to rip them apart?”

Kate smirked slightly. “One, by One.” she said as Vlad started to get up.

Garrett smirked and locked the door and switched the sign to closed and a single scream was heard before blood splattered the wall.

 

_**ONE WEEK LATER; BEFORE FAE DEFEAT** _

 

Frederic Fisher closed his eyes and all he could see was his family surrounding him. His mother, his father, and his younger brother. “P-please leave me alone...” he said as he looked at their illusions. “I-I, I tried to save you, b-but those, freaks, the guys on horses...”

Boris moved behind him and looked at Frederic. “Young man, you are talking to no one.”

Frederic jumped and held his hands out; terrified for a moment before looking at the man. “Y-you, have a lot of ghosts.” he said, lowering his hands. “And a lot of people that you've killed.” he said.

“So the reports that Kate got were right, a young man able to see demons and ghosts in people; their deepest regrets. Ghosts.” Boris said. “You drove a few people insane.” he admired.

Frederic looked at Boris for a moment. “Yeah, I, I can do that so why are you not running.” he said.

“Because, I have a deal for you. I, will help you with your abilities and tell you how you got them...and allow you to take revenge on the ones who caused the deaths of your parents. The teenagers, like yourself who brought the Riders here. The Riders that killed your family; and just when you were slowly getting back to your feet; you got visions of them. Haunting you...you ran in the woods to try to escape and suddenly, you were blasted back and you found yourself...with the ability to do, extraordinary things.”

Frederic paused, looking at Boris. “Y-you'll help me...and, let me take revenge? What, what do you want in return?” he asked.

“You help, Us in return.”

“Whose, Us?”

“Just a few friends, coincidentally we're going after the same people you will be going after. With your abilities; your powers to make people relive their regrets; feel their demons...we'll do, great things.” he promised.

Frederic paused, looking at him and remained silent for a moment before speaking.

“So...where do I sign?”

 

_**ONE WEEK LATER ( DAY OF FAE DEFEAT )** _

 

“Why are we in my brother's vault? Tell, you've yet to explain your intentions here Douglas” said Kate, crossing her arms as she watched the metal doors open. “There's nothing here but guns. I have guns, and Beserkers.”

“Yeah, I agree with Kate. Why are we here?” asked Frederic.

“Patience” said Douglas as Boris walked in and handed him a stamp.

“This, stamp is a binding seal. And....” he said, heading into the vault and ripping open the smaller safe on the wall; tossing it to the side and pulling out a small, circular wooden box. “Is exactly, what we need.” he said as he cut himself open with his claws; just enough to bleed. Douglas dipped the stamp in his blood and stamped the box; the seal forming; glowing slightly before he smirked and opened it; a fly coming out.

“That's, what you're getting? A fly?” asked Frederic before he was thrown back; a man wrapped in bandages with teeth pinning him against the wall by his neck.

“I, am Not a Mere Fly, Boy.” he said,growling before he stepped back, dropping Frederic who quickly moved away.

“Calm down, Nogitsune.” said Garrett. “You are bound to me, and before you begin to try to break my little spell. We are working to get revenge on those who put you were.”

The Nogitsune went from enraged to curious.

“The seal is so you do not try to double cross us.” said Boris.

The Nogitsune smirked as he shifted into Stiles Stilinski; the last form he took. “I need a new body, but for now, this will do. Lets, have some fun.” he grinned.

 

 

 

_**THIS IS A LIST OF EVENTS THAT HAPPEN TWO WEEKS AFTER THE THE FAE ATTACK AT THE START OF SEASON SEVEN:** _

_**DETAILS ARE TO BE DETERMINED VIA MUNS IF NEEDED!** _

  * Liam and Colin are hospitalized after Kate and The Nogitsune (In a New Body) ambush them
  * The Beacon Hills Police Station is destroyed by Beserkers.
  * Military Hunters swarm the town; all working for Boris; some of them have a history with Camden.
  * Garrett Douglas began teaching at Beacon High
  * Frederic casts his powers onto Aleski; making his powers go haywire from time to time.



 

And, this is to start. Enjoy Everyone!

 

**_Special Thanks to Cyn and Eion who have decided to take on Kate Argent and Frederic Fisher!_ **

 

**_IF YOU WOULD ALSO LIKE TO MUSE A VILLAIN; CONTACT THE ADMINS!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> http://beaconhillscrossing.tumblr.com/


End file.
